codfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew McCord
Andrew McCord, known by his pilots as Flyby, or by his callsign Talon, is a UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter Gunner, who served with the United States Seventy-Fifth Ranger Regiment (Army Rangers), and was a member of the United States Air Force. McCord was a Lieutenant in the Air Force, serving in Afghanistan, the Defense of the Eastern Seaboard, and the Invasion of Russia. Afghanistan Nimruz Just transferred from Fallujah, Leftenant Andrew McCord was drafted by his high standards to the Army Rangers. He was transferred to the "Texas Rangers", who were currently stationed in Afghanistan. Nimruz Province, to be exact. The Rangers were to take out a high ranking official in the terrorism crew, Haidar Afzal. He was hidden deep within a cavern, and his men were sending everything he said about the Americans out on a live channel. They were highly stupid, as the Rangers traced this and before long, were at the entrance. The team marked the position with a laser designator, and pulled back, as an airstrike bombed the place. McCord did not take much part in this mission, and circled the area as the team worked their way to Afzal. After a few hours of waiting, troops started to pour out from everywhere. McCord began spraying as much as he could as the Blackhawk circled, all the while slowly raising altitude. After a few enemies were left, the team came out, with Haidar in their arms. When Haidar was into the sun again, he began screaming some words. Translated, these meant "Take their blood and take mine with it." So a soldier shot an RPG at the Blackhawk, and it fell to the ground, ejecting McCord. Extraction As he woke up, he found he was in the middle of a war zone. More teams had shown up, and taken Haidar. But there were so many enemies, that all of the copters couldn't enter the extraction point. McCord was lying on the ground, dazed, when he saw a pair of feet come up to him. He was lifted up, and saw Eddison carrying him to the downed helicopter, Solidad. Eddison put McCord down behind the copter, and began to fight again. McCord crawled into the helo, and mounted the barely functioning Vulcan. McCord spewed enemy chunks around the battlefield. Soon, the Vulcan was empty. But by that time, there were only a few enemies in the area. The soldiers picked them off, and one helicopter picked up the Rangers. McCord mounted it's Vulcan, and the extraction began. Burning Helicopter Ride As soon as the Helicopter entered the populated areas, RPGs hailed fire from everywhere. AK bullets spewed through the hull, and one soldier flew off as he was hit by one. Lopez took Eddison's M240, and mounted it on the side, engaging fire from the right. The team shot and shot as the Helicopter raced through the cities, taking fire from all directions. Around them explosions ripped through other copters, tearing off their entire frame. But not the Homewrecker. It was lucky. And it was McCord's station before he joined the Rangers. He was proud to be back in his own chopper, despite being under heavy fire. McCord blasted away dozens of Militia, and even an incoming RPG round. As troops fired even harder, he shot even harder. He watched as the US initiated an airstrike, yet again, but on a civilian populated city. He held his Vulcan even harder, knowing that he could do it without their help. But as he thought this, a bomb exploded very close to the copter, catching it on fire. But it flew, flames around, as it ripped through the lines of militia. This was it. Three more bombs detonated around him, and the smoke and flames added to the stress of the battle. McCord shot even harder. He killed every militiaman in sight, ripping limbs off, blasting apart innards, and shooting heads into pieces. He crushed stone, destroyed tanks, and shot down stolen helicopters, all on a Vulcan. The helicopter finally left the city, and the remaining enemies were in plain sight. They were dead before a single round shot out. The day was won. McCord dismounted the Vulcan, and closed the door. Eddison was wounded, but okay. The rest of the Rangers were fine. Two soldiers were dead, but not Rangers. One was still burning in the battlezone. The other lie right next to McCord. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep beside a dead man. Defense of the Eastern Seaboard South Carolina Arriving in the US Airbase in South Carolina, Firebase Gouverneur, McCord and the Rangers learned that the US had been bombed for the first time in a little over a decade. But it wasn't terrorists. It was Pearl Harbor all over again. It was Russia. Well trained troops, Spetznaz, were the enemy. And they were here with a vengeance. It was time to fight. McCord and the Rangers loaded up, and were ordered to command a line off the coast of South Carolina. They were to shoot any non-American in sight. So they did. The team fought for hours, clearing the suburbs, ordering troops to head to Cape Fear, and start a line. They ran through the blocks of houses, sending the message, all the while destroying enemy troops. They were blasting them away like crazy. The troops started to pull back, and everything was coming out alright. The line was up, the troops ere retreating, and it was okay. Until bombs started to drop. Fighters, gunships, and helicopters were in dogfights. And after escaping a hotzone, filled with bombs, the team received a message that a Colonel was assembling a force in Virginia. They were engaged in a fight, and their only armament was two M61 Vulcan miniguns. McCord on one, Eddison the other. They were fighting off a Russian blackhawk. The Rangers were providing cover fire, as the explosive rounds killed the pilot of the Russian helo. But not before the gunner took a potshot at McCord. He backed into the helo, and Lopez took control. Another one came, and Lopez blew it to pieces. The team was on their way to Virginia. The two fired on enemy troops, when they John Brown's Army Colonel Roger Marshall, the toughest of them all. By the time they had gotten there troops were arriving. The Helicopter landed, and deployed the Ranger team. It was one of the last times McCord would see Herrera. He would die defending the White House. But now, McCord was to head eastward and rally soldiers to the White House. He fought through the Washington monument, out into the rurals, and picked up his first batch. Marines. He rallyed them to the White House, where they took cover in. He went to get his second batch, westward. Another group of Marines cornered by Spetznaz. McCord ripped them apart. He got the team, and brought them to the White House. He had been gone for two hours. His third batch was a crashed Pavelow in the middle of a rural area near D.C. He picked up the unharmed members of the team, and left his post to help carry wounded. McCord transported them to the White House, and went for his last batch. More Rangers. He picked them up, and were headed for the White House, when they felt a shockwave. And then the copter started to stall, and plummeted towards the Eisenhower building, crashing straight through the middle. The entire East Coast went dark, and was only lit by the flames of the war. And by that only. Jamestown- The EMP Spinning out of control McCord crashed in what was known as "Jamestown Lane", which was a highway spanning all the way to Sterling, Virginia, and was near the Eisenhower building. He crawled back to the helo, to find that the pilots were dead, and so were three of the Rangers. One, still in good condition, picked McCord up, and showed him the city, that was now completely dark, only lit by war. Helicopters came crashing down everywhere, and the Rangers took cover in a nearby Burger Town. When it was over, They continued out of the Burger Town, and saw, that not too far away, was the White House. The team continued through a completely quiet road, until one of the surviving Rangers was shot. They all scattered, and three enemies came to a bus nearby, opening fire. The team took them down, and were 500 meters from the White House when a missile from a SAM shot the team down. McCord, the only survivor, crawled to the lawn, avoiding shrapnel, bullets, and flame around him. When he finally got there, he vaulted over the fence, and was inside a tunnel, as it started to pour. DC Extraction Invasion of Russia The Coast Tver Moscow Burning Helicopter Escape